My immortal COMMENTARY
by OPSnorlax
Summary: I have decided to do commentary on My Immortal. BRACE YOURSELVES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Brace yourselves before you read this story. It is my commentary on My Immortal. I know, an old story, and also the worst one ever invented. Sigh here we go.**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) **Wow, dude, guess what. IM GOFFIK TOO! YAYY!** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) **I never said anything..** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! **I wish you were never born, raven. **Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!** Yeah. You Rok, bro. **MCR ROX! **I feel sorry for My Chemical Romance.**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **my mary sue-dar never fails. And its telling me to get the hell away before I die. **and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)** what's the difference between black and Ebony black?** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee **My mary sue-dar just broke.**(AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)** Most people already did**. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie **Like another commentator said, Incest is real fucking nice**. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white **Yeah, because its totally normal to have uneven rotting green teeth**. I have pale white skin **No shit, Sherlock**. I'm also a witch,** Holy fuck she's a witch too** and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) **What happened to the Goff?** and I wear mostly black **This is really useful information**. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots **And im wearing NOBODY FUCKING CARES**. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation,**On a vampire** black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining **Holy Shit, England Fucking Snows AND Rains?!** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **I love that.**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy! **YEAH, BITCH ABOOT TO DIE!**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **Cause Draco Malfoy is just SO shy.**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **I had to go away. XD**

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! **Don't hurt her, fangz.**

**Well that would be awesome. Imagine this: ****_I ran and went away from my house. _****Jesus, lord… by the way, i dont own this story, and im only gonna say it once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thing much to say, really.**

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **Yeah. DON'T FLAM!**  
>The next day I woke up in my bedroom<strong> Wow, who does That?<strong>. It was snowing and raining again.** Still gotta go to England…** I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had **I had bottles too. YOU STOLE THEM**. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas** Wow. Images I don't want are in my head**. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on** Again, WHO FUCKING CARES!**. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears **cause, you know, everybody wears earrings eithout piercing their ears**, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.** And what else..? a Neat bun?**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) **Fuck my life. **woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.** Does that mean she just smiles at people with her eyes closed? Is it only to me that that is creepy?** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.) **Cause white foundation DEFINITELY shows on vamps.**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.** Yeah, she "So fucking doesn't!"**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **Flirtily. ****_Flirtily._**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **MUGGLES ARE ALOUD IN HOGSMEADE?! WHY DID THEY NOT TELL ME!**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **yeah, they are your favourite band. except they aren't.**

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **Lovely suspense. ****_I gasped. _****The End. :D**


End file.
